Katzkovzky Kickers
A new creature taking the world by storm, these elusive dancers originally hail from Russia and have since spread to most urban areas. Appearance The typical Katzkovzky Kicker can take any appearance, ranging from Decipio to Militis and many more. Each class of Katzkovzky Kicker has it's own style, but they all share the same type of dance. The dance in question they perform is of Russian material accompanied by fitting music. The music that goes along with the dance has been identified to be a radio hit in the Middle East, specifically in areas inhabited by major terrorist groups. The Katzkovzky Kicker can have any type of hat or misc. The only way to identify one is to listen and watch them. They are not to be confused with players doing the Conga. The Conga can only move forward, meanwhile a Katzkovzky Kicker has more freedom in movement, being able to stop, start and even dance backwards. Behaviour Katzkovzky Kickers are friendly folk, often at times acting like the Conga. They rarely fight back, they try to have mercs join in their cause and they don't actually care about the objective. This can leave them open to attacks since they have no form of self-defence. Types of Katzkovzky Kickers Scout The first sub-class of TF2nimals, these Katzkovzky Kickers are more self-centered and boastful. They act like any scout; using words to raise their self-esteem and potentially lower morale to those around the specimen. This can be used against them, but like their counterparts, they are generally harmless. Soldier The Militis Katzkovzky Kicker is a strange sub-class, it seems to be unaware that it's performing a Russian dance. They share characteristics with their other species, but do not wage war. It is very patriotic, which is quite ironic given it's dance. Pyro These mumblers are usually filled with joy and happiness, and tend to act childish with their dance. Not much can be said other than that. Demoman Always intoxicated; this doesn't stop their ability to dance. The Demoman Katzkovzky Kickers are party-going folk, often at times dropping backwards and crawling with their torso facing upwards. Heavy Perhaps the truest of Katzkovzky Kickers, the dance that these giants are capable of is the most typical of Russian dances. They will clap their hands loudly during their dancing, probably as a sign of joy. Engineer The brains of the Katzkovzky Kickers and the moxt Texan. The dance these mecha-maniacs perform is very similar to the Conga, but the two have differences. As stated above, the Katzkovzky Kicker can stand still and walk backwards. Medic The Medic Katzkovzky Kicker prefers to jump during the dance, and uses it's arms to symbolize letters, probably inspired by the song YMCA. Judging by the vocal responses, it seems that Medic Katzkovzky Kickers often try to impress. Sniper The dance these creatures do can be often mistaken for joyful walking, thus it is very careful you do not target them. Sniper Katzkovzky Kickers are different from the others in the sense that their arms are quite easily stuck, therefore it must crack them in order to refit them into place. Spy Decipio Katzkovzky Kickers bob up and down in a strange way, shouting phrases like "Hilarious!" It is unknown whether it knows what it is saying or not, but regardless the Spy Katzkovzky Kicker is the most joyful and silly of the bunch. = We have data on this creature, but we would like to see if any sightings could help us clarify this strange TF2nimal. Category:Friendly